hilo rojo
by fanfic designer
Summary: este one-shot se situa en el manga vol 17 los capitulos de"Divine Design" despùes que Kazuaki està bajo el control de Lucifer.Juubei/Kazuki, capìtulo ùnico , contiene yaoi, que lo disfruten! y por supuesto dejen reviews!spoiler sin no han leido el manga


Este breve fic está situado después del episodio del manga de "_Dive Design"_ Vol 17 si no estoy mal , cuando Kazuki es controlado por Lucifer, y pelea contra Juubei. Si no han leído el manga se los recomiendo al 100%. Ya no les adelanto más nada para nao estropeárselo a quienes aun no le han dado un vistazo .

**Disclaime**r: GB no me pertenece es propiedad de Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine, no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido . Espero que sea de su agrado

**Notas:** Contiene spoiler del Manga , yaoi . En este fic Juubei no puede ver , aun está ciego . capitulo único . one-shot

**Hilo rojo **

Kazuki estaba recostado en su cama de hospital , recuperándose de terribles heridas en su cuerpo , pero también trataba de recuperase de terribles heridas en su alma y en su corazón arrepentido.

-"_podría escribir .. los versos más tristes esta noche_"-se dijo así mismo quedito recordando a Neruda*, sonrió con tristeza en la obscuridad y volteó su rostro a la pared , mientras un par de gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas , la gasa que tenia sobre el pómulo derecho absorbió la humedad de su llanto , mojándose toda , la sal de sus propias lágrimas le hicieron arder la cortada de la cara .

De pronto escuchó que alguien abría la puerta de su habitación y la luz del pasillo externo iluminaba su obscuro cuarto , se acurrucó más cerró los ojos para fingir que dormía , tal vez algún médico o enfermera que venían a chequearlo o a darle su medicina.

La puerta se cerró , alguien había entrado , Kazuki permaneció callado inmóvil , tan siquiera respiraba , sintió el movimiento de la cama , alguien estaba sentado en la cama , por que sintió que con el peso se había hundido un poco además que lo resortes y estructuras de le endeble cama resonaron . Se sintió cohibido por esa presencia tan familiar , ya sabía quien era , entre abrió los ojos , y vio a contra luz , la alta silueta de su mejor amigo .

-Juu.. Juubei -dijo muy quedo fingiendo que acababa de despertarse .

No obtuvo respuesta del maestro de las aguajas , solo una ligera caricia en cal cabeza , la fuerte mano de Juubei se deslizó por su frente y por sus mejillas , secando los rastros de lagrimas que no se habían secado aun , Kazuki sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraban tuvo temor que el Kakei percibiera ese calor incrementándose en sus pómulos .

Se sorprendió de lo que estaba ocurriendo , sin explicaciones ni palabras de por medio , Juubei simplemente se fue arrecostando en la cama , se acurrucó a su lado y se cubrió con la sábana Kazuki solo se acomodó para darle espacio para que cupieran los dos.

El corazón de Kazuki ya latía desenfrenado tener a Juubei allí tan cerca , sentir su cálida respiración , sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo , se sentía tímido y torpe sin embargo poco a poco más desenvuelto se abrazó suavemente al toroso del samurái quien instintivamente devolvió el gesto rodeándolo también con sus fuertes brazos , Kazuki se sintió feliz y tranquilo , seguro y cálido .

Compartieron un largo lapso de silencio , Juubei llegó a pensar que Kazuki se había dormido , hasta que le habló con vos suave , casi un murmullo .

-Juubei … sabes hace tanto pero tanto tiempo que no dormía en compañía de alguien todos estos años en que he dormido solo , en la obscura noche , solo con mi insomnio y mi tristeza .. hasta ahora que te siento tan cerca había olvido lo bien que se siente dormir al lado de alguien más ,.. –dijo con voz algo entre cortada .

-Kazuki.. –Juubie abrazó mas Kazuki , este sollozaba entres su abrazos , sintió la humedad de sus lagrimas mojarle el pecho , lo dejó llorar en silencio mientras lo acariciaba por la espalda y con su otra mano secaba esas lágrimas que no paraban de caer .

-recuerdo , que la última vez que dormí con alguien mas fue con mi padres , cuando era pequeño –dijo con voz aun mas apagada y ahogada por las lágrimas –lamento tanto que siempre te hago daño Juubei como pudo suceder .. como pude dejarme controlar por Lucifer .. de verdad lo siento tanto –nuevas lagrimas empaparon su rostro

-Kazuki .. por favor ya no quiero que sigas culpándote de todo .. yo estoy bien , y nada me da más gusto que haberte ayudado a salir del control del enemigo y recuperar de nuevo a mi mejor amigo , además entre los mejores amigaos también hay dificultades nuestra mistad no sería perdurable si todo fuera color de rosa –le dijo con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba de nuevo sus lagrimas

-siempre terminamos luchando como enemigos .. Juubei .. te hice un gran daño .. yo .. si no fuera por el hilo rojo , no hubieras podido sacarme de ese transe-dijo con pesadumbre

-el hilo rojo .. es una promesa .. una en la que no te dejaría jamás y que te ayudaría a superar cualquier obstáculo y te haría ser tu mismo otra vez, te lo prometí , ese hilo era el símbolo de esa promesa –le dijo consolándole ..

-Juubei .. ese hilo rojo , está hecho .. de sangre .. –dijo quedamente- significa mucho más que una promesa .. tu .. tu sabes que significa verdad? –esta vez , Kazuki había parado de llorar , se ruborizaba de nuevo , Juubei lo sabía porque había aprendido a distinguir ese calor en las mejillas de Kazuki cuando se sonrojaba.

-claro que lo sé , ese hilo esta unido a nuestros meñiques … significa que nos une una fuerza poderosa , más allá de la muerte … esa fuerza…

-esa fuerza es.. es amor verdad?-Kazuki se aferró a la pijama de hospital de Juubei a la vez que se le arrebolaban las mejillas y el corazón se le agitaba en el pecho

-Kazuki.. -el maestro de las agujas abrazó más a Kazuki, dejó escapar un suspiro y sonrió , buscó el rostro del Fuuchoin en la obscuridad , tanteando se encontró con la suave piel extremadamente cálida de sus mejillas recorrió su nariz fina y delicada y por fin encontró los labios sedosos trémulos y deseables y con sus dedos los recorrió delineándolos suavemente con delicadeza y poco a poco se unieron un suave beso , cálido suave un poco tímido , pero lleno de fuertes sentimientos .

Después de eso ya no pasó nada , aunque ambos hubieran querido que si , había que darle tiempo al tiempo , durmieron abrazados y Kazuki se sintió seguro y tranquilo , pudo dormir bien entre los brazos de sus protector , fue uno de los sueños más reparadores y deliciosos de su vida .

Despertó lleno de energía al día siguiente con los primeros rayos de sol , vio a Juubei recostado a su lado pensó que era un sueño , pero era la dulce y maravillosa realidad* , acarició los cabellos castaños del joven , quien se deportó perezosamente

-buenos días ..

-Buenos días .. disculpa si te incomodé , no dormiste incomodo? , la cama es algo pequeña para dos

-no para nada al contario , dormí muy bien –Kazuki depositó un suave beso en los labios de Juubei quien sonrió de gusto y se ruborizó un poco .

-debo irme , se hará un escándalo si viene una enfermera o un médico a verte y nos encuentran aquí juntos .. pensaran "cosas"

-"cosas"?-las mejillas de Kazuki se pusieron rojas como tomates .

-jeje nos vemos luego –Juubei salió del cuarto dejando solo a Kazuki de nuevo quien acarició el calchón de la cama aún tibio del espacio donde Juubei había dormido con él , sonrió feliz , y volvió a dormirse , un rato más antes que lo llegaran a despertar para la medicina .

_**Fin **_

*_**Ricardo Eliécer Neftalí Reyes Basoalto**__[__1__]__(__Parral__, __12 de julio__ de __1904__ – __Santiago de Chile__, __23 de septiembre__ de __1973__) conocido por el __seudónimo__ y, más tarde (__1946__), el nombre legal de __**Pablo Neruda**__, fue un poeta y militante __comunista__chileno__, considerado entre los mejores y más influyentes de su siglo, siendo llamado por el novelista __Gabriel García Márquez__ "__el más grande poeta del __siglo XX__ en cualquier idioma__". Neruda y su poemario "20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada" reúne poemas de su juventud los primeros que escribió , son famosos por tener tema amoroso_

*un antónimo de la antigua y bien conocida frase _:" la dura y cruel realidad"_

Gracias por leer hasta la próxima , dejen reviews!


End file.
